Automatic document feeders are used to automatically feed sheets of paper and/or other types of media objects to a scanning area of an imaging device such as a scanner, copier, or facsimile machine. For example, some types of automatic document feeders have a scan window through which the media object is “viewed” by the imaging device to generate a scanned image of the media object. However, if an opaque object such as dirt, dust, or another type of undesired object is disposed within a viewing area as defined by the scan window, the resulting scanned image of the media object generally contains a streak corresponding to a location of the opaque object as the media is moved across the opaque object during a scan.